


Game Night

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl Fluff [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Beth and Henry are absolutely obsessed with Clue, F/M, Fluff, Henry is alive happy and healthy with his BFF Beth!, Rick is VERY jealous of Beth and Henry, Yolanda is surprisingly amazing at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “What’s the scenario today?” Henry looked across the table at his best friend.“Hmmm… I’m not sure…” Beth strokes her chin thoughtfully.“Rick?” Beth looked up at the boy through her eyelashes. Rick felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared down at the girl.“No, Beth! Rick doesn’t have a creative bone in his body! Also, we all know he hates murder mysteries!”The team is having a game night.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Henry King Jr., Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: Stargirl Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. It was meant to be a short sweet fic about Henry and Beth convincing the other three to play Clue, but then I started writing and it turned into this. I hope you enjoy!

“Henry!” Beth swatted his hands away, “If you keep eating the frosting there won’t be any left to frost the cupcakes!” Henry shrugged as he removed the whisks from the hand mixer, bringing them to his lips. He had licked them clean before speaking.

“Oh, no, you won’t have frosting for the special cupcakes to impress Rick, whatever shall we do!” Henry waves the now clean whisk around his head frantically. Beth hits his shoulder with the candy thermometer. 

“Ouch,” Henry rubbed the spot she just whacked, “That actually kind of hurt!” Beth smiled triumphantly.

“Good, it was meant to!” 

“You’re really mean to me!” This time Beth shrugged.

“Oh well!” Henry placed his hand on his chest in mock offense.

“Oh well? Oh well! How dare you!” 

“How dare me? How dare you!” Beth turned to the boy and gestured wildly, “You come into my home, eat my food, say you’re going to help me get ready for this game night, then make fun of me the whole time!” Beth folded her arms, daring Henry to contradict her.

“That is a valid point, BUT!” Henry continued before the girl could feel too pleased with herself, “I didn’t physically assault you, sooo...” Henry shrugged, making a face.

“You are the absolute worst! I did not physically assault you! I hit you one time with the candy thermometer! One time!”

“That qualifies as assault!” Beth rolled her eyes.

“The only kind of assault I acknowledge is road rage...” Beth quipped and Henry started laughing loudly.

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about that!” 

“How could you forget about such an important moment from our childhood?”

“My mom didn’t speak to you for a week!” Henry said, through his laughter. Beth chuckled as she began scooping the cookie dough she’d been mixing onto the trays.

“It was worth it,” she popped the cookies into the oven, “I will always cherish that memory.” Beth placed her hand over her heart, a proud look on her face.

“It was probably the most badass thing you’d done,” Henry thought for a moment, “I mean, before becoming a superhero.” Beth beamed, socking him lightly in the shoulder.

“I’m glad, no one wants to peak at five.” She spoke as she walked over to the stove top to start melting the chocolate. Henry followed close behind.

“You do too much,” Henry spoke as Beth spread the popcorn across the parchment paper. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a curious look before moving over to scoop the frosting into piping bags.

“You try too hard, you know they’d all still come even if you didn’t make all these snacks.” Henry gestured around the kitchen. Beth gave him a wide grin.

“I know, but I want to.” Beth pipped the frosting into the cupcakes. “Do you mind stirring the chocolate?” Beth asked. Henry nodded.

“So long as you aren’t doing this to impress them, you know they all already love you.” Beth stopped piping to give the boy a big hug.

“Thank you,” she muttered into his chest, “You’re too nice to me.” Beth spoke as she peeled herself off of him.

“I’m so nice because you’re so nice.” Henry gave her a side hug, “Also, when do I pour the chocolate over the popcorn?” He glances into the pot.

“When it’s completely smooth.” Beth informed the boy over her shoulder. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she added the finishing touches to the cupcakes.

“Tada!” Beth stood back and gestured at the cupcakes. Henry turned to check it out.

“Nice!” Henry stepped closer to look at the candies on top, “Did you make those?” He pointed at the chocolate dice on top of each cupcake. Beth nodded proudly.

“That’s awesome!” Henry grabbed Beth and pulled her in for another hug.

“Henry, Henry, Henry, Henry...” Beth tried pushing the boy off of her, “Henry!” Finally he pulled himself away, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“The chocolate!” Beth grabbed the spoon from the boy and began stirring the pot, pulling it up, and pouring it over the popcorn sitting next to it. Just then the timer for the cookies began beeping.

“Could you grab that?” Beth asked, as she began pouring the sugar in a new pot for the caramel. Henry nodded, pushing his hand into the oven mitt. 

“What kind of cookies are these?” He asked as he slid the next tray into the oven.

“Butterscotch chip,” Beth responded as she placed the candy thermometer on the side of the pot, gently stirring the mixture.

“Yum!” He placed his head on Beth’s shoulder, watching her slowly stir the liquid.

“What are you doing?” Beth squirmed, hoping to shake the redhead off of her. He took the hint and stood up straight, giving her heels a kick.

“Hey!” She turned and swatted him a few times, making him laugh and grab her wrist tight. “Lemme go!” She tried to pry her wrist out of his steel grip.

“What’s the magic word?” He spoke in a sing-song voice.

“Please let me go?” Henry smiled, releasing her, she brought it back to her chest, pouted at him for a moment, before turning back to the stove.

“How long does this take?” He asked, peeking over her shoulder once more.

“Not too long, hey, do you want to sprinkle those toffee bits over the popcorn?” She gestured to the bowl next to her, “And take the cookies out of the oven.” Henry gave a salute before setting to work in the tasks. By the time he had placed the last tray of cookies in the oven, Beth was pouring the caramel over the popcorn.

“Now what?” Henry smiled at her. 

“Now, I clean up and then we watch a tv show while we wait for everyone to show up!” Beth smiled back, bringing all the bowls and pots to the sink. She began scrubbing them with all her strength. Henry walked over after a few seconds and began assisting. Together, they managed to clean up the kitchen just when the timer for the last batch of cookies went off. Beth reached in, pulling them out before reaching behind herself to untie her apron. She dropped it onto the hook next to the fridge, then marched into the living room, closely followed by Henry. He plopped onto the couch as Beth grabbed the remote.

“So, what are we watching?” She lay back next to him as she flipped the tv on.

“How about an episode of Poirot? It’s been a while.” Henry gingerly draped his arm over the girl’s shoulder, playing with a loose thread on her sweater.

“That’s a great idea!” She beamed at him, flipping to the show, “Five Little Pigs?” She pressed on the season. 

Henry shrugged, “Sure, why not.” Beth squealed in excitement as she clicked play. Henry smiled, pulling her into his side as the episode played. She started dozing off after a few minutes. Shortly after she’d completely fallen asleep on his shoulder, he let his head drift down and he began softly snoring as he rested on the top of her head. That’s how Rick and Courtney found the duo when they popped their heads in the door twenty minutes later, after knocking several times. Courtney smirked as she glanced from the pair to Rick, who looked as if his head might explode. She calmly reached down and shook the boy’s shoulder violently. He awoke with a start, and Beth shot up.

“What’s going on?” She asked groggily, turning to look at Henry. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Courtney and Rick so she bounced up, running around to give the girl a hug.

“You guys made it!” 

“Of course! Rick even made treats!” Courtney gestured to the boy, who presented a tray of lemon bars. Beth’s eyes whipped back and forth from the lemon bars to the boy's face a few times before she engulfed him in a hug.

“That’s so sweet!” She pulled back to look the boy in the eye, “Lemon Bars are my favorite!” Henry raised an eyebrow at the other boy, who blushed furiously before shoving the tray into the girl’s hand.

“Yeah, I thought they’d be fun to make...” Beth smiled as she led them into the dining room, placing the tray at the edge of the table.

“Just give me on sec, I’ll bring out the treats we made.” Beth ducked into the kitchen, leaving Courtney alone with the two boys.

“You hate baking, so that was a lie,” Courtney pokes Rick in the side, making Henry laugh. 

“Yeah, I thought you never went into the kitchen?” Henry smiled knowingly.

“Oh, no, last week he came over and helped Beth bake a bunch of treats and brought them to the women’s shelter.” Courtney grinned at the redhead. 

“I swear, if you two don’t shut up.” Rick threatened the pair, “Also, I cook all of the time.” Henry looked at the blonde skeptically.

“It’s true,” she shrugged, “I don’t know why...”

“Because if I wanted to eat I had to make it myself.” Rick grumbled as he dropped into a chair, folding his arms defensively. Henry and Courtney glanced at each other nervously, Rick’s uncle was still a sore subject, even if he’d been living at the Whitmore-Dugan house for a few months.

“Who wants popcorn?” Beth held out the bowl, just in time, and Henry and Courtney sighed in relief. Rick’s demeanor immediately brightened and he straightened up, reaching in and popping a few kernels in his mouth. Beth beamed at the smile he gave her as she set a plate of cookies down.

“Let me go grab the cupcakes and then we can set up the game before Yolanda gets here!” Beth turned, emerging a few seconds later with a plate covered in the expertly decorated cupcakes.

“Those look awesome, Beth!” Courtney reaches across the table for one, “Did you make these?” She pulled the dice off the frosting. Beth nodded proudly before the blonde popped it into her mouth.

“Delicious! Thank you!” Courtney reached her fist out and Beth happily bumped it.

“Hey! What about me! I helped!” Courtney gave Henry a look.

“Sure... You probably just stood there, watching.” Rick spoke up.

“I definitely participated! I melted the chocolate for the popcorn!” 

“Wow! That sounds like so much work!” Courtney’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“You all are very mean, you know that right?” Henry looked between the three of them, “And how dare you not speak up for me, Beth! I thought we had something special!” Henry glanced at Rick as he crushed the cookie he had just taken a bite of and smiled wickedly.

Beth rolled her eyes, “In your dreams!” Beth pulled her chair out to sit down just as there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Henry shouted, and Yolanda walked in, carrying a large pizza box.

“I come bearing gifts!” She shakes the box softly, Beth shoots up and runs over. 

“Yay!” She gave Yolanda a big side hug before leading her over to the table. As everyone sits down Beth brings a game over from the coffee table.

“I thought we could, umm…” Beth held the box up and shook it.

“Play Clue?” Rick finished for her. Beth blushes before nodding happily.

“Sure, why not,” Rick shrugged, glancing at the others. Henry nodded vigorously. While Yolanda and Courtney agreed, not caring too much. Henry and Beth high fived across the table, ecstatic. Beth dropped the box then pulled everything out and set it up in thirty seconds flat.

“You must really like this game.” Rick stared amazed. 

“Me and Henry play it once a week.” Beth glanced nervously at Henry, “We like to make up backstories.” Rick felt his heart drop to his stomach. Beth and Henry have traditions? Damn it, there was no way he’d ever be able to compete with that.

Courtney noticed her brother’s face drop, and she felt a little guilty for all the times she’d made fun of his crush on Beth.

“What’s the scenario today?” Henry looked across the table at his best friend.

“Hmmm… I’m not sure…” Beth strokes her chin thoughtfully.

“Rick?” Beth looked up at the boy through her eyelashes. Rick felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared down at the girl.

“No, Beth! Rick doesn’t have a creative bone in his body! Also, we all know he hates murder mysteries!” 

“Hey!” Rick was brought out of his trance to punch Henry. Henry dodged before looking back at Beth.

“C’mon Beth! You gotta think of something good!” 

“Okay, how about… We’ve been invited to a party by a mysterious stranger, and suddenly, the party guests start to disappear one by one. Now it’s just the six of us left.”

“But there’s only five of us?” Courtney did a second head count, “Yeah, there are only five of us.”

“But there’s six characters that it could be.” Beth spoke, grabbing for the red piece. “I’ll be Miss Scarlett!” Henry rolled his eyes.

“Of course you are, you always are!” He exclaimed.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean!” Beth put on a faux Southern Belle accent.

“Why do you do this every time!” Henry looked up to the sky in frustration. Beth giggled before continuing, keeping her accent up.

“I am here because I am a hopeless romantic and I’m looking for my future husband!” She exclaimed, stealing a glance at the boy sitting next to her, who looked away, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“And I’m Colonel Mustard!” Henry gripped the yellow piece, taking on a very poor British accent, “I came here today with my wife, for she was diagnosed with cancer, and wanted to have one last hurrah. I am very sad she has been taken by this mysterious person, or am I?” Henry raised his eyebrow, and Beth let out a loud clear laugh. Before they looked at the rest of their friends expectantly.

“Huh?” Yolanda asked.

“Who are you all?” Beth kept the accent up.

“Oh, uh…” Courtney grabbed the white piece. 

“Mrs. White.” Beth whispered helpfully.

“I’m Mrs. White,” Courtney spoke confidently, “and my husband has been doing business with this stranger and I have joined him here this evening to figure out what’s been going on. Have I figured it out? Who knows!” Courtney beamed at Beth, who looked proudly over at the blonde. 

“This is kinda awesome.” She elbowed Rick, who reached in and grabbed the purple piece at random.

“Professor Plum!” Beth exclaimed, “I have been dying to meet you! I have read all of your research!” She clutched the boy’s bicep, making his face turn bright red.

“Umm… I guess, I’m Professor Plum, I work at a University, and I’ve been, umm…” Rick paused, trying to figure out what to do, “I’ve been talking with this mysterious stranger for a while for, uh, for research. And he invited me tonight so we could, uh, so we could finally discuss everything face to face.” Beth hugged Rick tightly, delighted he had decided to play along.

“Thank you,” she broke character for a moment to whisper in his ear and for a moment, Rick forgot how to breathe. Across the table, Henry snickers as he listens to the other boy’s thoughts. Which mostly just consist of Beth’s name, repeated over and over and over.

“And who might you be?” Beth turns to glance at Yolanda, still clutching Rick’s arm, who shrugs, reaching in the box and pulling out the blue piece.

“I’m Mrs. Peacock,” she says, putting on the air of a perfect, proper high society lady, “I am a senator’s wife who has come in place of my husband. Who really wishes he could make it, truly.” Everyone stares at her, slack jawed, making her blush.

“My family used to play it once a month, and my brother loves the movie…” Yolanda breaks character for a moment. Beth’s eyes shine with delight.

“How wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Peacock!” Beth shakes her hand, “And allow me to introduce you all to Reverend Green, he doesn’t talk much, but he seems like a stand up fellow.” Beth places the last piece on the board.

“Now we can begin!” Henry announced dropping the fake accent, “Everyone knows the rules of Clue?” Rick shook his head, and Beth gasped in horror.

“WHAT?!?! Okay, okay, so basically, there is a person, place and thing in the middle envelope, and the goal is to figure out who is the murder, what weapon, and where they did the murder, the person place and thing. But for our scenario, it’s who is murdering the other guests, what weapon they are using to kill them, and where they’re hiding the bodies!” Beth smiled, “And each turn you roll the dice, and, if you can, enter the room, and make an accusation. You pick up whoever you think it is, bring them into the room, and bring in the weapon. Then you ask someone if they have that person, that weapon or the room. The person will show you, or say no.” Beth turned to Henry.

“Are we allowing others to show if the person you ask doesn’t have it?”

Henry thought about it for a minute, “Nah, I think we should make them suffer.” Beth giggled, and the fluttering in Rick’s stomach that had started when she had begun talking to him dropped and he felt miserable all over again, then Beth was looking at him again and the fluttering was back.

“And if they don’t have anything your turn is over. To make an accusation, you must be in the room you want to ask about. However, you can make your final accusation, who you think did it where and with what, in any room.” Beth reaches across him, handing him the paper list, “And you keep track of it all on here!” Rick attempted to settle the hammering of his heart when she reached over him. He smiled at the girl.

“Sounds good!” Beth gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll get easy,” Beth turned toward the board, “and since I’m Miss Scarlette, I get to go first!” Beth grabbed the dice, shaking lightly before tossing them across the board.

The game continued for several long, uneventful rounds, before Henry sighed, he needed this game to pick up speed, he was so bored! That never happened when he played Clue with Beth!

“Miss Scarlett!” Henry glanced down at the board, “I believe you did it, you’re keeping the bodies in the Ballroom, and you used the candlestick to murder them all!” Henry placed each piece as needed into the proper place. Beth checked her cards, before shrugging.

“I’m so sorry, sir, but I’m afraid I cannot help you!” Henry raised his eyebrow.

“Liar!” Henry accused the girl, “I totally know you have the candlestick!!!” Beth’s eyes narrowed at him.

“How dare you accuse me of cheating!”

“Listen, you totally are! I saw you show Rick that card two rounds ago!” Beth glared at Henry.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” She managed to say it quite convincingly, 

“No, Henry’s right, I saw it too,” Courtney spoke up, “That’s so not fair!” Beth felt her face flush, she glanced at Rick, who had apparently become very interested in his cards. She then turned to Yolanda, hoping and praying the girl wouldn’t say anything. Yolanda gave her a knowing look before turning to Courtney and Henry.

“You two are crazy, you think BETH would cheat? Ha! Hilarious!” She brushed them off. Then all heads turned to Rick, who looked like he’d be anywhere but there. He really didn’t want to get in the middle of whatever was going on between Henry and Beth, but clearly Beth didn’t want to show Henry her card, and Rick would do anything for her.

“I don’t know what you all are talking about. She didn’t show me that card.” Beth grinned widely, dropping a hand to squeeze his thigh in thanks. 

‘This girl is going to kill me.’ He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at her.

“Okay! My turn!” Yolanda exclaimed, “And I’d like to make my final accusation!” Beth and Henry gave her questioning looks.

“We’ve barely started?” Henry spoke slowly.

“I know!” Yolanda grabbed the pieces. “It was Professor Plum, with the Lead Pipe in the Library!” Yolanda triumphantly slammed them onto the board before grabbing the envelope in the middle. She slid the cards out, grinning widely before presenting them to the rest of the table. Beth gasped, turning to Rick.

“Professor Plum! How dare you! I thought we had something special!” Rick choked on the piece of pizza he had just taken a bite of. Henry threw his head back in laughter as Courtney giggled softly. Their laughter only grew as Beth hit the boy’s back a few times, making sure he could breath. After Rick was breathing normal again, Henry turned to Yolanda.

“I want a rematch!” Yolanda thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Sure, why not.” And the group settled in for a second round of the mystery game.

A few hours, several games, and the movie later, Rick and Beth were the only two still awake. Beth was picking up the soda cans that littered the floor of the living room, dumping them into the bag Rick carried around behind her.

“How did the five of us manage to make such a mess?” She chuckled, glancing up at the boy.

“I don’t know,” Rick shrugged,”Your boyfriend is a bit of a slob, maybe that’s it.” Beth, who had turned away to pick up a plate that had fallen on the floor, stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she straightened up and looked up into his eyes.

“Did you just call Henry my boyfriend?” Rick’s face flushed red with embarrassment.

“Is he not?” Beth shook her head.

“There’s only one boy for me.” She grabbed Rick’s hand, “And he hasn’t made a move yet.”

Rick’s eyes whipped up to gaze into Beth’s, shock written all over his face.

“Umm…” he managed to say, “He sounds pretty stupid.” Beth smiled as she brought herself closer to the boy.

“I wouldn’t say that. I think he’s just scared.” She took the bag from his hand, tossing it aside, “And I can’t blame him for that, I’ve been really scared for a long time, too.” Beth grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down, bringing his lips to her’s. 

Rick’s brain short circuited as her lips met his. He didn’t know what to do. What the fuck was he supposed to do? After a few moments he let himself relax, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Beth gasped when she felt his strong arms bring her closer to him. She smiled as she brought her hands back around his neck. ‘I could get used to this.’ She thought to herself as the boy pulled away, gazing into her eyes. Beth stared back, praying he’d kiss her again. She got her wish as he dragged her to him once again. She smiled into it, clean up forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> The assault joke is just something I imagined little Beth saying to an adult based on a conversation my dad, sister and uncle had a couple months ago. My dad and sister were talking about road rage, and when my dad said road rage was when you got out of the car and started hitting the other person. "So assault?" was all my uncle said. It was hilarious and while I was thinking about things that Beth and Henry would say as kids, that was definitely something I had to add.


End file.
